This invention relates to the field of lighters, such as cigarette lighters.
Lighters, such as modern gas fuel lighters, are often intended to be disposable. That is, the lighter may be made so inexpensively that once either the fuel or flint is consumed, it makes practical sense to simply discard the lighter and replace it with a new one of similar kind rather than expend the money, effort and time to refill the lighter with fuel or to replace its flint. However, with respect to a lighter which is more expensively made, either because of its functional features or because of its aesthetic attributes, it makes more sense to keep the lighter and replace its fuel and flint whenever they are consumed.
The present invention is a lighter having a construction which allows for the quick and facile replacement of a worn out flint with a new one.